The First Step
by canamochi
Summary: Kevin had to deal with his feelings for Double D for a while now. What happens when he couldn't keep it a secret anymore? Rated T to just be safe.


Before you start I want to let yall know Im not a good writer lol. Its something I rarely ever do but I do enjoy it.

I used a post I saw on tumblr for a guide line for this fic. If you notice what post then great. I would link but I cant seem to be able to post one...

shotabuns from tumblr was my editor for this, fixing up my mistakes. Many thanks to her 3

Now enjoy =w=

* * *

He was going to do it. He was going to tell the dork that he had feelings  
for him. Kevin had started growing feelings for Double D back in middle  
school, after the middle school dance. Feelings of jealousy he felt  
watching the dork dancing with Nazz were actually because he was  
jealous of Nazz dancing with the dork.

Kevin was confused at first, trying to convince himself that it was  
nothing. That he was straight and that Nazz was the only person for  
him.(Boy was he wrong.) Then the dreams started coming; waking up with  
soiled underwear. His own pulse always skyrocketing whenever he saw him in  
the hallway. Breaking out into a cold sweat when asking if the dork had  
an extra pencil and seeing that gap-toothed smiled. God, that smile  
should be illegal.

He had to do it. He couldn't keep this a secret anymore. Kevin talked to  
Nazz, telling his bestfriend that he was going to come out. Ever since  
he told her about his confusing sexuality and feelings for Edd, shes  
been there to help him through it all. To help keep him sane.

Kevin waited by the lockers, keeping an eye out for Double D. After a  
few minutes of waiting, the dork finally showed up to switch out his  
books. It was now or never. He took a deep breathe and walked over to  
him. After Double D swung on his backpack, Kevin stuck a note onto it  
and kept walking. Praying this works.

On his way to class, Double D heard chatting and giggles coming from  
behind himself. He looked back to see a group of girls pointing at him.  
The boy looked around curiously, upon seeing a piece of paper stuck to his  
backpack he sighed and removed it, thinking it was another 'kick me'  
sign.

However what he found was not such a sign. Instead it was a note with  
a phone number and the words 'call me' written on it. It was signed by  
Kevin.

Double D's face broke out into a deep blush. Could this be a prank?  
Why would Kevin want him to call? He stood there trying to come up  
with practical reasons but once the minute bell rang he came out of his  
thoughts and ran to class before he was late.

It was finally lunch time, and Kevin hasn't heard from the dork all day.  
He didn't see him in the halls either. He started to think that Double D was  
avoiding him.

Nazz noticed Kevin was becoming uptight and looking upset. She  
rubbed his back, telling him that its ok. She gave me a soft smile. It  
helped but he was still bummed out about being rejected.

Lunch was almost over when Nazz tapped Kevin's shoulder with a grin,  
pointing to his left. He looked over to see the cautious, lanky boy heading his way. He couldn't help the grin growing on his face. He wasn't rejected!

Kevin opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a  
sticky note was stuck to his face. As soon as the moment had came, it left with Edd running off with a harsh blush on his face.

He removed the note and rubbed his forehead to remove any adhesive that was left behind. Looking it over it over, Kevin could feel Nazz leaning over to try read over his shoulder.

The note had a few scratched out words, like he couldn't make up him mind on how he should start it.

'_I'm terribly so-_' '_I'm afraid I don-_' '_I do not own a cellular phone. Please forgive me._'

Nazz giggled softly, commenting about how cute Double D could be.  
Kevin just stared at the note before breaking out into a heavy blush,  
trying to contain his smile. He still has a chance. Damn it, hes to cute!

It was the end of the school day when Double D found another note, this  
time it was attached to his locker. He removed it and read it. He was  
requested at the football field. Could this be from Kevin again? Oh dear...

Suddenly Double D felt a pair of eyes on him so he looked over his  
shoulder, only to see a flash of red hair around the corner of the hallway.  
Feeling embarrassed as ever he continued to put his items away before running to catch up with Ed and Eddy to tell them he had somewhere to be after school.

Kevin had made a plan, this had to work. After lunch, him and Nazz left  
to go get a hold of their friends and to let them know what was  
happening. He needed help if this was going to work and it had to be  
perfect.

After school Kevin started to get nervous. This was it. The big moment.  
Kevin removed his favorite hat so he could run his fingers through his  
hair, a nervous habit.

Nazz patted his back and told him to calm down, that he was going to  
be fine. Kevin nodded and smiled at his friend. After a little while they  
spotted Double D waiting by the goal. Nazz pushed Kevin to help get  
him going and gave him a thumbs up.

Kevin thanked her and ran out to the field as Nazz went to take her  
place.

Double D looked up to Kevin "S-Salutations Kevin. What is it that you  
needed to request me here for?" Double D tilted his head, raising an  
eyebrow.

Kevin swallowed a lump in his throat before answering. "Hey Dor- I  
mean Double D. I..I was um.." Why was this so hard? His face was at least 10 different shades of red as he started again.

"Hey Edd, thanks for coming out to meet me. I wanted to tell you  
something. It's something that I wanted to tell you for a long time now but  
afraid of how you would react" Kevin took a deep breathe and removes  
his hat, wringing it in his hands.

Here goes nothing. "I like you. Like, a lot. Ever since the middle school  
dance you've been stuck on my mind. No matter what I tried, you were  
always there. Looking at you makes my heart race and I break out into a  
cold sweat. I see your smile and its the most beautiful thing I've ever  
seen."

Double D's eyes widen a little bit, his face slowly turning darker.

Kevin continues. "I know I may not be the best guy, I bullied you and your  
friends for most of our childhood..but I was really hoping you could give  
me a chance. Let me take you out on a date..And there's something  
else.." Kevin gives a signal behind his back, smiling nervously.

From behind Kevin, a small group of teens came out of hiding. Double  
D looked over his shoulder and watched as they all started holding up  
signs. His heart stopped upon reading them.

'_Will you be my boyfriend?_'

Double D couldn't believe this. Did..Did his childhood bully really share  
his feelings? They weren't one sided? His eyes started to tear up a little  
and he covered his face.

Kevin thought he messed up again. He saw the tears in the dorks eyes.  
Fuck..He made him cry. He was about to start apologizing but was cut  
off when the dork started nodding.

"Y..Yes..I'll go out with you, Kevin."

A huge grin plastered itself onto Kevin's face as he went to hug the dork  
tightly, kissing his forehead. Behind them they heard a the group of  
teens wooting and whistling at them. He gave them a thumbs up and  
blushed.

He did it, he finally did it. And he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

I hope that was enjoyable. Thank you for reading =w=


End file.
